


LACONIC

by Whoneedsleepanyway



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoneedsleepanyway/pseuds/Whoneedsleepanyway
Summary: An alternate scene set after Laurent and Damen win the fort of Ravenal.The scene starts where Erasmus kneels in front of Damen and all Damen could think was about Laurent. ( BOOK 2: PRINCE'S GAMBIT Chapter 17)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	LACONIC

**Author's Note:**

> Laconic- Expressing much in few words.
> 
> Song Recommended- No light, no light.

_“The moment was all. The moment was enough.” – Virginia Woolf._

Damen slowly walked towards Laurent. They were both holding each other’s gaze. There were people around, gathered to celebrate their first success. Laurent’s success. For a strange reason, Erasmus and his words stayed in the back of his mind. Laurent wasn’t sitting on a throne but a couch adorned with fine silk. But Damen had no problem in imagining how Laurent would look on a throne. How much regal Laurent would look. In those steps towards Laurent, all Damen could imagine was Laurent on a throne. He reached in front of him and kneeled in front of Laurent. He didn’t lower his gaze but was still looking at Laurent. He had spent enough time with Laurent to notice that this was one of the moments where he had caught Laurent off-guard. In a span of a moment, an eternity passed between them. Damen saw Laurent gulping and he slowly spoke his name, “Damen.”

“This slave kneels for his King.” Damen’s words were slow but the impact was immediate, everyone around was kneeling in front of Laurent. Laurent’s reaction was more visible this time yet he stood elegantly. No indication that he was surprised. His fingers brushed Damen’s curls and he brushed them aside. The moment was so quick that for a moment, Damen was sure that he had imagined. Laurent’s hand wrapped around his bicep and he pulled Damen up, “You are my captain.” Laurent turned towards his people who were kneeling in front of him.

“Rise,” he spoke, “Today’s celebration in honour of my Captain.”

The shouts of approval went around soldiers and people around. Laurent pulled Damen with him, nudging him to sit beside him on the couch. Laurent raised his hand and a table was arranged in front of them, decorated with best silks and traditional crockery. The food was neatly placed in front of them. The food was abundant, more than the two of them could finish. Damen picked up a strawberry that looked most ripe and bought it towards Laurent. _It took him into other memory back to the inn._ Laurent swatted Damen’s hand and took the piece in his hand. He bought it towards Damen’s mouth, “I heard in Akielos it is a slave who feeds the Master.”

Damen nodded.

“Then I don’t think you would have any problem.”

Damen could not think. He could hardly breathe. He just ate what Laurent fed him. Even if Damen let his fantasies run, he could not imagine Laurent as…as…

Damen didn’t let himself dwell on that fragment of imagination. He picked up a piece of meat and bought it towards Laurent. This time, Laurent didn’t stop him. Damen felt Laurent lingering before he ate. For a moment, Damen thought Laurent would bit him but when Laurent instead licked his fingers, Damen’s eyes widened. 

Damen found his lace stuck on the cuff as he went to pick another piece for Laurent. But apparently, that was all the reminder he needed. _He was leaving tomorrow._ He picked a morsel and fed him. And again. There was clearing in the center, the lamps were turned off, leaving only some candles that made the entire setting extravagant and were pets reciting various tales. And then there was Erasmus who recited famous prose in Akielon. Damen knew the entire prose. It was one of his favourites. His eyes closed as he heard the words of his homeland hit him. He felt a tear forming in his eyes and he shut his eyes tight. He opened his eyes to find his gaze back on Laurent. The dim light bought out his face and Damen felt himself quivering under Laurent’s spell. Damen could not take it. He abruptly but carefully stood and walked himself out. He needed to clear his head. He checked the positions of soldiers on duty. He talked with a couple of them. He knew, the soldiers always appreciated it. There was a celebration going on and they were on duty. He made sure to check that no one too drunk was on duty. He reached towards the small garden and ordered the guards to keep the area cleared. He sat on the ground and let his thoughts wander. He could not stop thinking. Laurent. He knew he was going to leave tomorrow. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had overstayed his stay here but now…it was time to go back. To his people. To his crown. To his responsibilities. He would leave before anyone would wake up and it would be for the best. He would leave everything but there was a voice whispering question that he was afraid to ask. _Will he able to leave everything behind? Will he be able to leave him behind?_ He bought his hands together and stared at those cuffed wrists.

“You hate them, don’t you?” Damen heard Laurent’s voice and he turned to see him standing by the wall, his hands folded and his legs crossed by ankles. 

Damen registered his urge to groan. Of course, it would be Laurent. When had he ever bothered with any rules? He had no idea how long Laurent had been standing here but seeing him here, made Damen’s heart beat faster. 

Damen looked away.

It was dangerous, Damen reminded himself. This new territory that he was itching to explore was dangerous. Deadly. He was looking back at his cuffed wrists. He let his hands fall back and quickly stood up.

“The castle is secured,” Damen found himself saying, “I have made sure the soldiers on duty don’t drink much. The-”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Laurent had walked away from the wall and was in front of Damen. Damen was aware of Laurent’s proximity to him as he was aware of rapid change in his breathing. Laurent’s hand went to his cuffed wrist and Laurent held it there. He bought his wrist up; their hands were in between them.

“Did you take slaves?” Laurent asked.

Damen’s first thought went towards Erasmus. He was trained for him. And there were so many other slaves who were trained for him. He had taken slaves before. But he had never thought about what they wanted. He thought being with him was enough. Now… he wasn’t so sure. It seemed like a life he could hardly remember. 

“Are you going to answer any of my questions?” Laurent raised his eyes.

“Ask those questions whose answers you don’t know,” Damen said meeting Laurent’s eyes.

A moment passed between them. Damen thought this was it when Laurent spoke again but his voice was different. Softer.

“You kneeled for me.”

It wasn’t a question but Damen found himself speaking, “That wasn’t the first time.”

They both knew they were walking on the edge. They were entering a forbidden zone and somehow they were not sure if they wanted to enter or just roam around.

“You called yourself my slave.”

The line was blurred, they were both breathing deeply. Damen found himself unable to look anywhere.

“That wasn’t the first time either.”

“You called me _your king.”_

Damen tilted his face a little closer to Laurent’s, “Was it the first time someone called you King?”

“You know it was.”

“But not the last time, My King,” Damen breathed.

And he hardly had a moment to register because Laurent had raised his face and kissed him. Damen kissed him back. They broke their kiss too quickly for Damen’s liking. Damen had hardly registered the sensation of Laurent’s lip. Damen saw Laurent flush, he raised Laurent’s chin and they were both in a familiar position when Damen asked, “Was it the first time as well?”

Damen had taken slaves who were trained for him, yet some signs were easily visible during their first nights. Laurent’s flush somehow reminded him of them.

“May I?” he asked Laurent.

Laurent let his surprise at this unexpected question be visible. He raised his eyes, “I just kissed you.”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t mind. Also, that was barely a kiss.”

He felt a tremor pass through Laurent’s body. And ever so slightly Laurent nodded. Damen smiled and held Laurent’s hand. He pulled Laurent towards the low bench and kneeled in front of him.

“Damen,” Laurent whispered. 

Damen lifted Laurent’s hand and slowly bought his face down, kissing his knuckles ever so lightly. 

“Oh,” Laurent whispered. And Damen allowed himself a moment to witness this new side of Laurent. Laurent looked surprised yet pleased.

“Laurent,” Damen whispered before bringing his lips to Laurent’s. 

Damen had kissed before. But he could not remember if kissing ever felt like what he felt when his lips touched Laurent’s. Touching Laurent’s lips made him feel like a naïve. He felt like all the kisses he had before were not kisses because kissing should be like this. Like life and death, all wrapped together. Damen blew slowly near Laurent’s lip and bit his lower lip. Damen was expecting Laurent to protest or whimper. What he wasn’t expecting was Laurent to lick Damen’s lip ever so slowly, teasing him. Laurent’s hands were already wrapped around Damen’s neck pulling Damen towards him. Damen’s knees scrapped the ground but all he could think about Laurent pulling him. All he could feel was the feel of Laurent’s lips on his. There was nothing else that seemed real. There was no Akielos no Vere. There was nowhere else to be. 

“Your Majesty.” 

It was Jord.

The reality around them seemed to catch up. 

Damen broke the kiss and quickly stood up, he walked a couple of steps left as if giving Laurent a moment. 

“I had ordered this area cleared.”

Jord didn’t answer.

Damen groaned. Back in Akielos, no one would have dared to cross his commands. 

“Are you waiting for something?” Laurent asked.

Damen looked towards Laurent. Somehow, he was in awe with him. There were millions of thoughts running in Damen’s mind and about a billion of them, he was still kissing Laurent. Realisation hit him, _he had kissed him. He had kissed Laurent. He wanted Laurent back on that seat with his arms around him. He wanted to feel Laurent’s slow and unsteady moments. He wanted to feel-_

“Captain,” Guymar called. 

And Damen was forced back into reality. Again. 

He heard them, convincing himself that it was for the best. His gaze met Laurent’s and somehow he felt so far away. The proof of what passed between them was locked and frozen away. 

And Damen followed Laurent as they waited for Aimeric.


End file.
